


● What Moonlight Does?●

by AdlanielRachel



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Admit, Bar, Chin Lifting, Coffee, Comfort, Confusion, Dinner, Hugs, Kissing, Lawyer, Lifetime Decision, Love, M/M, Memories, Moonlight, Never Ending, No Sex, Teasing, care, close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Ross and Harvey Spector are two famous lawyers but both hide the feelings they have for each other. One fine night, the moon reveals their secrets.<br/>One moon to rule both men</p>
            </blockquote>





	● What Moonlight Does?●

Mike x Harvey 

●What Moonlight Does?● 

Everyone in the office is packing the files lay down in a mess on their table as they clean up their desk prepare to retire themself for the night. It's 8 pm and it's a good time to return home to their families for those who are married and for the singles, they would go to places they love enjoying themself on this beautiful Friday night where the wind is windy and cool soothing for a long night rest or sleep. 

"Mike, you are not going home?" His colleagues asked as they gather around his desk and began to question him as there is a serious great mess at his table. Mike's tie is crooked to the side as his hair is unruly like an overgrown puppy. His eyes are screaming for rest but his mind wouldn't. Mike finished off the last sentence and place the fountain pen he is using down on the desk, looking up at his colleagues. 

"No, guys. I have a couple of work to settle with and I need to get it done before the next Monday. You guys go ahead. Perhaps we could hang out tomorrow at a restaurant tomorrow then? Deal?" Mike said as he know he had promised his wonderful colleagues a hangout during weekends. They smile and nod.

"Alright then. Tomorrow 3 pm. We will get the best place and text you tonight. Good night, Mike. Have a nice night and sleep tight later." His close friend said as he ushered them out of Mike's desk and out of the office. Mike smile on his own as he took out his smartphone to check the time. 8.15 pm. He placed his phone on the table next to him and looked around. It is quiet like a lonely sidewalk where no one would want to visit. Of course no lawyers would like to stay in this firm for the while entire night looking and staring at stacks of files filled with headache cases to be settle. Mike got up from his chair heading down to the counter at the resting place so that he could get some coffee to freshen himself up. 

Upon reaching there, he heard the sound of water filling an empty cup and his nose caught smell of the familiar coffee their firm had provided. Mike fidgeted outside as he thought to himself. Who would be here? Other lawyers had returned back to their safe house. Mike peek back into his office and saw no one nor hear any footsteps except for the sound of the air conditioner. Mike thought for some time. Finally, he gave up and decided to get his coffee and settle his case as he wouldn't want to spend the whole entire night here. He walked into the cafe and was shocked to see the familiar man standing near the counter as he sipped his coffee. 

"Are afraid that I would eat you or you are afraid that I might kill you?" The man asked as he eye Mike taking the cup, pouring the coffee powder into the cup.

"Um. Neither." Mike said looking up the man and asked, "What are you doing here?" Mike asked as he waited for the water to be heated up since it was already use by the man standing in front of him. 

"Likewise Mike. I could have ask you." The man said as he walked closer to Mike and gazed into his eyes and the way how swift Mike poured the hot water into the cup. Mike got annoyed. He is not the person who answers as he held the cup and leaned back on the counter. 

"Seriously Harvey. We are getting into a conversation now I see?" Mike asked looking up at the man who gazed into him. Harvey smirked and sat himself on the couch nearby. 

"I am here because I love it here. I don't have a family yet and my lovely home is this firm and I like to be here. That's my reason. Why are so angry about me asking you questions? Annoyed?" Harvey asked as he watched Mike who rolled his eyes and storm out of the cafe. 

Mike walked back to his desk which was right beside a huge window as he sighs. Harvey? Out of all colleagues, Harvey. Well, Harvey was the one who trained him during his bar and he can not deny it that he and Harvey had been close for some time until......... Mike sighs and sat down on the chair gazing through the papers again. Law. His life. Mike began to write down the notes of his case when he felt a soft wind blew on his ears from behind causing him to scream. 

"Ahh....." Mike scream as he turned around to find Harvey laughing at him and that really annoy Mike. "Harvey Spector! You are really immature. You are older than me." Mike scoff and turned back to his work. This case is not easy but what is disturbing is Harvey standing there. 

Mike sat down looking at the full moon shinning in front of him as Harvey sat on the desk by the side. 

"Mike, have you eaten?"Harvey asked as he stood up clearly knowing that Mike have not ate anything yet. 

"No." Mike answered as Harvey nod and then disappeared to the lift nearby saying,   
"Don't leave the firm or go anywhere." 

Mike was confuse but he is happy that Harvey is gone. Mike didn't excatly dislike Harvey but instead on his first day he found out that Harvey is more than the man he look like. His brown hair and his dark brown eyes caught Mike's warming heart. Mike could say that he love that Harvey is his senior. He learnt many things and began to grow fond to him. Mike sighs as he stare at the moon. Silently he hope that he would know what Harvey think of him instead of having to guess each of Harvey's hidden feelings being the tough mask he is wearing. Mike hated that Harvey is hard to approach and to be known deeply. Mike actually envy the red lips of his senior. The way he would taste when their lips meet and their breathes mingle. 

"You seem to be thinking something deeply." Harvey said and it strike Mike's thought causing him to blush looking up at Harvey who placed the packet of food in front of Mike.   
"Well, I hope we could dine together while getting your case done." Harvey said and opened the food which contain some meat, vegetables and Mike's most favourite noodles. Mike smile as he smell it. 

"You still remmeber my favourite, senior." Mike said as Harvey chuckle softly.

"Now now, don't be too formal. Let's get our dinner first." Harvey said as he sat down and pass Mike the fork which he took and began eating. Harvey smile watching Mike eat and a thought struck him. 

Harvey loves to be with Mike. Mike can be a hard headed person but he had did his best to prove himself a worthy lawyer, just like how Mike had promise himself to be the, "best god-damn lawyer". Harvey smile as he watch him eat and finally look at the moon making his own decision for the rest of his eternity. 

"Michael." He called out and that startled Mike. Harvey had stopped calling him Michael for so long. Mike smile and look at him as Harvey continue, "I have something to confess. It might be wierd and bad. But I am going to say it. It's been far too long." Harvey said. 

Mike looked up at Harvey and smile as he placed the fork down. He did not expect the best but since Harvey had said it like this, Mike would be ready to listen to it. 

"Mike, I had been your senior since you started your bar. I know you and I must say...... um..... I really like you." Harvey said and looked up, "Not just the normal like but more in a relationship manner." Harvey said. Mike blushed. Emotions flood his head and feelings. How is he suppose to respond to it? Yes? No? Screw it!!!!! He finally thought. Yes too long. Too long!!! 

"I love you Harvey. You can kick me out of this firm. Yes you can. But I must say it's too long and I love you." Mike admitted as Harvey raised his eyebrow in amuse. 

"Mike.... I won't kick you out." Harvey said standing up as he walked towards Mike and looked into his blue eyes lifting Mike's chin and lean foward, "I love you too and I felt the same way. We settle it tonight shall we." Harvey said and Mike breathe in his scent of papers and ink. With one flow Mike stood up and pressed his lips on Harvey's red lips which taste of mixture of berries and woods. Harvey did not deny instead he wrapped an arm around Mike's waist and kissed him back tasting every inch of Mike's lips and tongue as their breathes mingle and their smooches filled the silent office. And of cause the great while moon was watching. 

"I love you." Harvey said as he looked into Mike's blue eyes. 

"As am I." Mike said laughing as they hugged each other and sat down on the chair staring at the moon and back into each others eyes with love. 

Finally, they confessed and it was as if the moon had unleash a great power and strength for the both man who were silently in love to admit their love and care. It was as if the moon had cast a spell on their heart.


End file.
